


Run! One Shot!

by wasfight23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: Patch life is hard and often gets bully by his coworkers and bigger men. he can't understand that why the worst thing in life always happens to him.Simon belongs to http://dryeguy.tumblr.com/Patch belongs to https://dex-ter-ous.tumblr.com/I hope i did well on this and i hope everyone like it.





	Run! One Shot!

Patch walk with Wayna down the street. Patch was in his regular clothes eating a one scoop of huckleberry ice-cream. Wayna had a two scoop cookie ‘n cream ice cream. Surprise, surprise. Patch paid for them both. They had just left the ice cream shop and Wayna had a good two hours before work.

“I need to get more clothes.” Patch said as they head to the dark silver mid-grade little car. “After that I can drop you off to work.”

“Sure. There a Walmart on the corner.” Wayna said as she bite into the bottom of the cone. Basically she was making a mess.

“Nope! To the Mall.” Patch said as he open the car door. He then shot her a look of annoyance. “Look your all messy. You’re gonna mess up the car!”

“Um…sorry?” Wayna went with a shrug.

“Uugg! There some napkins in the car.” Patch grown in irritation. Wayna roll her eyes as she open the car door and got in. Once he was in the car they close the door and roll down the windows. Patch open the glove compartment and pull out some napkins. He close the glove compartment and gave them to a very messy Wayna. “I swear you’re like a child.”

Wayna just kept sucking away at the cone. “Your way to stress about these things. Look on the bright side. Were about to spend an ungodly amount of money on things we can get at Walmart for half the price.” Wayna said sarcastically happily with a messy face full of ice cream.

Patch just shot her a glare and then smile. “Oh really like you spend forty dollars on the newest games at game stop.” Patch shot at her. “You know if you got your games on amazon. Then you have money for I don’t know… Rent!”

“How dare you point out something so true!” Wayna snap at him as they drove off. “I chip in last month rent!”

“Twenty dollars does not count!” Patch yell at her.

“It’s always about money with you!” Wayna said stuffing her face with more Ice cream.

“You’re the one who brought it up!” Patch shouted at her as they pull up to a bank. “In fact you’re paying for this month rent right here! Right now!”

“I can’t Simon took all my money!” Wayna went with fake crocodile tears. She even pull out the puppy dog eyes. “I didn’t even have money for ice cream.”

Patch wasn’t haven’t that. Nope not one bit. “Oh really? So what about your second job. Simon took all that money as well?” Patch went crossing his arms and Wayna broke out into a cold sweat and gave a nervous smile.

“E3 is coming up? Hehe.” Wayna tried weakly and Patch gave her the ‘I’m so done with you’ look. Wayna then sigh and cave. “Fine! I’ll pay for this month rent. Here my credit card.”

Patch took her credit card and put it in the ATM. “Account number?” He ask her.

“2345.” Wayna reply looking about out the window.

“Good.” Patch type the numbers and Wayna check-ins account came up. Patch eye actually twitch. “Wayna? How do you have two thousand dollars?”

“Oh shit…Well you see…PS4 and I need a new games for the Nintendo switch.” Wayna laugh anxiously with a shrug.

“Oh you’re paying for everything! In fact your credit card is mine!” Patch declare taking five hundred out of the bank. “Also you’re paying for my lunch this afternoon!”

“What? No!” Wayna fake whine.

“No not another word till we get to the mall! You’re lucky I don’t take this money and buy expensive clothes!” Patch declare and Wayna huff as she continued to make a mess of herself-eating ice cream. “And why the hell are you such a messy eater!”

“NOM! NOM! NOM!” Wayna went in defiance.   
\------------------------

Simon drove his car his car with purpose. Damn it all! The chief just gave him a massive double shift last night and he just got done. All fucking night! What was worse his fucking partner had the day off! So he had to pick up his slack!

He needed to blow off some steam. He then saw a young man running with a purse in his hand. A women screaming chasing the young man. “Please! Someone help me! He stole my purse!” The women cried.

Normally he would drive right on by. Not his fucking problem. He then turn to his computer to find Patch. “Fuck!” He then stomp on the gas and hit the purse snatcher with his car.

“Aaahhh!!!” The purse snatcher went.

Simon step out of his car and slam the car door. “Congradufuckinglations!” Simon went as he walk over to the purse snatcher. “My fucking twink of a punching bag is far away today. So I guess it’s your lucky day!” A crowd started to gather as Simon bind down grab the man by the shirt. He then turn to the crowd. “What the hell are you all looking at? There nothing to see here go home!”

“Oh Fuck! My leg! You fucking broke my leg!” The purse snatcher scream.

“M…My purse…” The women said shaken.

Simon cork a brow and pick up the purse. He threw it at her. “Now get the hell out of here.” Simon said coldly. The women took her purse and storm off curing under her breath. “Now back to you. You’re gonna help me blow off some steam.” He then drag then drag the purse snatcher to the back of the car and threw him in. He then went back into the car and drove off.

\-----------------------------------

At the mall Wayna is carrying heavy ass bags as punishment for keeping so much damn money. Patch drag her into another expensive store. She was on a couch playing with her phone while Patch was trying on jeans. “What do you think Wayna? These are skinny and black. While the others are loose and red. Christmas is coming up so it will look great with the season.” Patch said looking at his ass in the mirror. “Wayna? Wayna?!”

“I’M HERE!” Wayna said with a jolt as she look around. “Dear goodness Patch what?”

“You said you would help me try on clothes!” Patch said blatantly at her.

Wayna roll her eyes. “You and both know clothes are not my thing. Games, food and animals are.” Wayna said going back to her phone. She then look up from the corner of her eyes to see a sad brooding Patch. With a twig of guilt she then sigh and put down the phone. “Alright Patch. The phone away and you have my undivided attention. Can’t say it will be good help though.”

Patch smirk and shrug his shoulder. “Hehe. I know. I use your advice to know what not to put on.” Patch said with a grin and Wayna fake a hurt look. “Now what do you think of these jeans.”

“Skinny and black is something I put on for a date. Not for work especially because there a fire breathing dragon hell bent on breaking your will to live.” Wayna said as she rummage thru one of the bags for a chocolate bar. “Oh fuck dark chocolate! There a reason why dark chocolate never sold out.”

“Eat it. It better for you than milk chocolate and less sugar.” Patch scold her and Wayna pouted. “Also maybe you're right about these jeans. Hhmm…What about the red ones.”

“Way too early to worry about Christmas. Halloween just past. Let’s just focus on thanksgiving now.” Wayna said with a cork brow taking a unsatisfied bite of the dark chocolate. “You should put on brown pants instead. It will be much better for the actual season.”

“Hump…I see what you mean. So I’ll only take the red ones and put on these blue slim jeans at work.” Patch said completely ignoring Wayna advice. Wayna roll her eyes and went back to her phones. “Ok so what about these white pants and red sweater?”

2 hours later

They were finally done shopping. “Ok all I have to do now is drop you off at work.” Patch said once they were finally done shopping. “So that was fun.”

Wayna just gave him a look. “If I even still have a job.” Wayna went crossing her arm. “If Simon kick my ass for being short with cash I’m pointing at you.”

“You and I both know that won’t help you.” Patch simply stated.

Wayna then look sad. “Yeah I know.” She whine.

They drove they stop at a stop light. “So Wayna. Are you cooking this year?” Patch ask her keeping his eyes on the road. “I don’t think I ever seen you cook. I mean you are from the south right?”

“No you haven’t and you never will. Patch I can make small meals. Preparing meat and doing Deep South cooking is lost on me.” Wayna said with a yawn as she closed her eyes. “Let’s just go out to eat.”

“Hhmm…Fine. We can go out.” Patch said with a moan. “I just wish we can eat a home cook meal for once.”

“We could go to my mom house.” Wayna suggested. “Also we will be far away from Samson. Well go a whole week without getting into any trouble.”

“Yeah that can work and being gone is very much needed right now. Don’t think I can deal with you abandoning me to him on thanksgiving.” Patch said with a chuckle. “Remember last thanksgiving when he came over. Don’t want another repeat of that.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Wayna said sitting back up defensively. “He didn’t hurt you or me. We ate, he drank booze and was a decent person towards the end.”

“That was the worst thanksgiving ever. The only reason you say it wasn’t that bad is because Simon left you alone!” Patch snap at her as he drove. Someone just cut him off and he was getting a bit of road rage.

“I resent that! He took what little money I had and made me regret thirty minutes of my life with just one conversation.” Wayna went folding her arms feeling indignant. “Just because he didn’t do anything to me doesn’t mean I got off Scott free!”

“Yeah well. It really sucks when you abandon me. It just be nice for once to have a friend stick up for Me.” Patch said angrily. Wayna look to the ground frustrated at herself. Patch saw her from the corner of her eye and felt a twig of guilt. That was unfair of him. Simon is a monster. At least on some level Simon care for him. At least he think he does. While Wayna was nothing but a bug underneath his boot. To ask her to stand up for him might just be too much. He reach over and rub her head. “Hey look, its fine. As long as we stick together. One day we will confront him together.”

“No.” Wayna head was still lower. She then look up with a determine look in her eye. “I want to do it alone.”

Patch look at her with disbelief. “Hahaha. You can’t be serious Wayna?” Patch said laughing so hard he needed to stop so he could breathe. “He crush you!”

“It’s more than that ok. I just…I just want to be look at as human by him. Don’t you see the way he looks at me? It’s like he’s looking thru me. Like I’m something he needs to wipe off his shoes. Like a sick dog that needs to be put down.” Wayna went clenching her fist. “I want him to remember me!”

“Wayna I know how angry you are, believe me. Working with him is no picnic.” Patch explain to her remembering yesterday incident. “I’m sorry Wayna but you’ll just get hurt.”

“What? You think I won’t do it?” Wayna went as she clenched her fist.

“I know you won’t do it.” Patch went with a smirk. “One time you duck and roll out of a moving care to escape him. Not that it did you any good.”

“I mean it patch! I’m gonna stand up to him!” Wayna yell at him. “You want to bet.”

“No Wayna. I already have all your money.” Patch said driving with a smug smile. “Besides you’re not the best at gambling. Never going to Vegas again. Lost thousands on one fucking machine!”

“No I mean a different bet and you know we were on the verge of winning millions in Vegas. We just ran out of money.” Wayna said as she folded her arms with her eyes close. Patch just roll his eyes. “I bet the next time Simon comes around. I will stand up to him.”

Patch stop the car and look at Wayna. “Alright. When you run away. Which you will. You put on a dress of my choice for the next week.”

“And when I win. Which I will! You have to buy me ninety dollars’ worth of games.” Wayna went as Patch look at her with wide eyes. “Want to back down. It’s not too late.”

It was patch turn to look determine. “You’re on!” Patch went as they shake on it. “You’re gonna love the color pink!”

“You’re going to be my personal gamefly!” Wayna shot back.

\----------  
The man landed on the ground with two swollen black eye and broken teeth. Simon stood over him and grab the bloody man by the shirt. “Well I’ll be damn. I actually feel better. Still I got an itch I need to scratch.” Simon went with a smile. “And I don’t feel like taking you back to the station.”

“w…sob…w…whine…what are you going to…sob…do to me?” The bloody man ask shaking in Simon grasp. “Please…sob…d…d…don’t…sob….kill…owe….me…”

“Kill you? Hump on normal circumstances I would have no problem getting rid of trash like you. However I don’t have the time nor patience to kill you or get rid of your body right now.” Simon then let go of the man shirt and the man fell to the ground on his bottom. “Get out of here.”

“Sob…hic…Really?” The man ask thru broken bloody teeth.

“Yes.” Simon said evenly staring down at the man with golden eyes. “Now go!”

The man then stumble to get up on shaking legs. He then ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. He never look back. Not even once. Simon watch him go and took out his gun. “I do love a moving…target.” Simon said with predatory eyes as he line up his shot. His gun then click.

“BANG!”

“AAAHHH!” The man scream as he fell to the ground with a now broken bleeding leg. “AAAHHH!”

“Pathetic. You really are an idiot. Do you really think I let you go that easy?” Simon said walking slowly over to man crawling trying to get away. Simon stop next the crawling man and put his boot on his head. “I could crush your head and it wouldn’t take any effort. Hhmm… you know….I don’t know what else to do with you. Just do one thing when you’re at the hospital.”

“Y…ye…yes…” The man whine in a muffle voice in the dirt.

“Tell them you fell.” Simon said in a cold tone of voice.

“But…sob…you…hic…shot me…” The man whine. “They’re going….sob…whine...to…know.”

There was a long silence. “Then I guess we better make this as true as possible.” Simon went and remove his foot from the man head. 

“What? No! Please! No what are you doing?!” The men went as he lift his face from the dirt. Simon walk over to his broken leg and lift his foot slowly for the man to see. “Please NO! It don’t have to be true! I’ll make something up!”

“Hush now.” Simon said in a calm cold voice. “I’m just trying to be accurate.”

“NO! PLEASE!” The man scream.

“CRUNCH CRACK!” Simon foot then came crashing down on the man leg breaking it in half. There was much more blood now and you could see the bone poking out of the man’s leg. 

The man let out a blood curdling scream. “AAAUUHHH!” He grab his now flimsy broken leg.

“So you fell.” Simon told the man.

“I…Aauughh! Fell!” The man scream crying.

“Good. I wonder where my ashtray is. I need a smoke.” Simon went completely ignoring the man bleeding out on the dirty ground. Once back at his car he look at his GPS tracker. It was good to see his ashtray was closer now. “Hump. I do hope you enjoy your little playdate, because it will be your last easy day.” He then drove off to have his smoke.

\--------------------------

Patch pull up to Wayna job. “Alright that should do it.” Patch said with a smile. “I will see you after work.”

“Ok.” Wayna went and head into her job. 

Once Wayna was gone patch pull out of the parking lot and left. He turn on the radio to listen to some music. He drove past parks with families having a barbecue. While other people went for a jog. All in all he drive was pretty damn peaceful day. 

Once he was home he pull up to the parking lot and lock the car behind him. “Hhmm…This might be the nicest day I had in a long while.” Patch said to himself as he grab all his shopping bags and walk into his apartment. He open the door and felt his blood go cold. There on the couch was a golden burning eye Simon having a smoke. 

“That just wonderful Ipock.” Simon said lighting his cigarette more. Dam it! “Because I can honestly say this is the most stressful day I ever had.” Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How could he not know Simon was here? Also by the look of Simon face Patch knew this visit was not going to end well for him. He look back and saw a police car park across the street. Damn! He should have fucking know! “Why don’t you come in and shut the door.” Patch unable to say no obey Simon command. “I see you went shopping partner.”

Patch gulp and put down his things. “Are… you upset with me?” Patch spoke in a low tone of voice. He try to calm down but he could feel his heart skip a beat. Simon was in his apartment and he look piss.

Simon lean back and let out a breath of smoke. “No I’m not mad with you Ipock. I took care of that before I got here.” Simon said with a calm face that made Patch sigh in relief. “I’m here to discuss a case.”

“Um yes.” Patch said looking around the room. “Do you mind I put my stuff away?”

Simon cork a brow at him and turn his head. “Go ahead.” Simon said as he took another puff of his cigarettes. Patch pick up his stuff and head to his room. “The case were working on is going to be a dangerous one.”

“Um why.” Patch ask putting away clothes. “I doubt anything can make you worry.”

“Who says I’m worried?” Simon question.

“Um…no one. It’s just you usually barely talk about a case with me. I mean you only come to my house for certain things.” Patch said that last part with a blush with shiver going down his spine. “Why come here for a case now.”

“Hehehehe. You definitely have become bolder. However minuscule it is.” Simon pointed out to his partner. That was true. He was trying to be more assertive bit by bit. He just didn’t think Simon would notice so soon. It was out there now and there was no going back. “This new case are not like others. This one involves the drug cartel. A fraction of it just move into town.”

Patch look down and walk back into the living room to where Simon was. “I see. This is serious.” Patch didn’t like the sound of this one bit. Drug cartels had no problem killing a couple of cops. “So what are we going to do?”

“We are doing nothing. So far the chief only wants them to be watch. Waste of my fucking time.” Simon said clenching his fist. He then calm down. “So you’re gonna be going with me in regular clothes and keep watch on location.”

“You think she want us to go undercover?” Patch ask in a worry tone. The drug cartel is the most dangerous drug gang in the world. Even a small fraction was not to be taken lightly. 

Simon seeing Patch nervousness chuckle and got up. “Don’t worry Ipock I’m sure we will be taken off this case soon enough. I only came to tell you not to screw this up.” Simon said as he slowly walk to the door. “After all little bitches like you aren’t cut out to go undercover. They would just sell you on the black market.”

Patch scrunch hiss noise up in offence. “At least I’m not an unhappy 30 year old man in a job I hate.” Patch whisper under his breath. There was a dead silence and Patch knew he fuck up. 

“You know something Ipock. I think you’re picking up bad habits from the company you keep.” Simon said in an even tone as he walk over to Patch. “Perhaps I have been to kind with you.” For every step back Patch took Simon took forward, till he had Patch pin against the wall. He lift Patch chin up to meet his gaze. “What’s is to be done about that?”

Patch look at him with a blush on his face. “I…I don’t know…” Patch said gazing into his golden eyes.

“I do.” Simon said and in a flash he punch the living shit out of him. 

“AAAUUUUGGHH!” Patch went as he hit the ground hard. His mouth bleed from a busted up lip and his face was swelling up.

“Sometimes the only way to get a pet to listen is to punish it.” Simon said as he walk over to Patch. Simon then put his boot on patch head and grand his head into the floor. “Isn’t that Right? Ipock!”

“Whine…..y…yyee…yes…” Patch went with tears in his eyes.

“Good. Still before we part. I think you need something to remember your place.” Simon spoke and move his other boot to Patch wrist. “Make sure you scream for me like the little girl I know you are.”

“No…n…NO! Simon stop! Please!” Patch cried feeling the pressure of Simon boot increase on patch wrist. Patch look pleadingly up at his partner.

Simon eyes only spoke of a cold malice. “Make sure that it’s….Nice and Loud.” Simon said in an even tone of voice. His golden eyes slice right thru patch watery wide blue eyes. “I want to see how loud you can get.”

“Please! Whine…sob…whine….sob… Please! I won’t talk Whine…sob…whine….sob… back anymore Simon! I promise Whine…sob…whine….sob… I won’t!” Patch plead with tears rolling down his face. “Just Whine…sob…whine….sob… let me go! Please Whine…sob…whine….sob… let me go!”

“CRUNCH!”  
“SQUISH!” 

“AUGHGUAGUHHAAHHH!!!!! OH FUCK!!!!” Patch screech in pure agony as Simon put his whole weight on his wrist. Crushing the smaller man wrist. A small pool of blood form the crush man arm. As Simon lift up his boots Patch saw his arm split open, four broken bones poking out of his arm and the strings of sticky blood sticking to Simon boot. 

“Hu…well look at the mess you made Ipock.” Simon said in a cold tone of voice. “You even mess up my boots.” Simon talk as if he was not the one who cause this. Simon then bind down to get a good look at Patch. Patch just lay there a broken mess holding his arm. “What a pitiful sight.”

Patch clutch his hand to his chest and curl up in a ball. Patch body shake with tremors swinging thru it. The pain was so great that patch went into shock and was foaming out the mouth. Simon just watch him as his skin went pale from the blood lost.

“Pathetic.” Simon spat at his partner. “Simple pathetic. Crying over a fucking broken arm.” Simon then pick him up and carry him to the door. “You’re lucky I have nothing else to do today.”

Simon open the door and carry Patch to his police car across the street. Once across the street he put Patch in the passenger side and close the door. He then walk over to the driver side and open the door. He got in and close the door. Then drove off.

\---------------------------------------

 

At the hospital Simon made up some story about Patch arm being broken by a gang member they encounter. When the doctor ask of the status of this gang member Simon simple said they got away. Patch to fearful to go against him just agree with everything he said. Patch was just glad to have his arm be taken care of. Too bad he would need surgery to fix all those bones sticking out of his arm. Lucky for Patch he gets to keep his arm.

Simon sat in the waiting room reading a magazine with a cup of coffee in his hand. Just then Wayna ran thru the door with a worry look on her face. She stop at the clerk desk in a panic. “Is Sebastian Patch Ipock here?” Wayna ask the women taking off her work cap. “I was called here from work. I came as fast as I could.”

“Mis please calm down.” The clerk said from the desk. “What is your name?”

“Wayna Smith.” Wayna said to the women. “Can you please tell me if he’s ok?”

The clerk look thru the computer. “Ah I see now. Ms. Smith. Yes you are an emergency contact for Mr. Ipock. He is alright but badly injured. Go ahead and take a seat in the waiting room.”

“Ok but can you tell me what happen to him though.” Wayna ask her with a turn of her head. “The guy over the phone wouldn’t tell me.”

“Poor guy was assaulted by some gang. His arm was crush and needed surgery immediately.” The clerk told her and Wayna covered her mouth in shock. “Lucky for him his partner brought him in. Ah he right behind you.”

When she said that a light went off in Wayna head. She knew who it was. She turn around to see Simon standing behind her. Wayna wanted to run but she felt her legs froze. She wanted to speak but her throat went dry. Simon golden eyes just stare right thru her. Like he was looking at trash. 

“How about we take a walk outside.” Simon spoke as he grab Wayna arm and walk her outside. Simon walk Wayna to the hospital small garden where two benches sat across from each other. “Now sit.” Wayna obediently sat on the bench. Simon sat across from her crossing his leg. He then took out his Cigarettes and light it. “Now let’s have ourselves a talk.”

Wayna look down at her hands and just nod her head. ‘I don’t want to talk! You broke my friends arm! Gang member my ass! You’re the one who did this to him! You’re always beating on him and me! Just leave us alone!’ Wayna screams in her head as she turn her head to the side to look at the floor. She wanted to stand up for herself. To stand up for Patch. Now was the prefect opportunity. So why couldn’t she? Was she really a coward? ‘Just tell this fucker how you really feel! How many times will you run out on your friends!?’

While Wayna sat there in thought Simon just study her face. His gaze unwavering. He then let out a haze of smoke. “Do you know why I look at you the way I do?” Simon finally spoke closing his eyes and reopening them. Wayna shake her head not making eye contact. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Wayna look up at Simon golden icy dead eyes. “At least you’re being obedient. Now answer my question.”

“Because you hate me?” Wayna squeak out softly.

“Hate is such a strong word. More like an abhorrence. You’re only good for a quick cash grab and that it.” Simon said taking another puff of smoke. Wayna head turn to the side as she look down at the ground self-loathing. “However even that is becoming tiresome.”

“What do you mean?” Wayna ask with confusion.

“You snuck into Ipock home and stay only because my partner was too weak to kick you out.” Simon chastise her. When Wayna try to say something she was shut down. “Hush!” Simon snap at her. “On top of that you stand by while he get hurt. You’re a coward.”

“You’re the one who hurting him!” Wayna yell at him.

Simon gaze dangerously at her and Wayna fall silent. “That what I’m talking about. Your influence is rubbing off on him. Both of you need to be taught your place.” Simon said letting out an air of smoke. “So this is what we’re going to do. You’re joining the force.”

“Wait? What?!” Wayna went in shock. “Why? You just said I was a coward and a bad influence on Patch. Wouldn’t that mean I spend more time around him?”

“Oh you won’t be here. This is your last day in this city for a good long while. That why I don’t have a problem with you seeing him one last time.” Simon said in a cold tone of voice. “Pack your bags. You’re leaving for Harlem Free Range Police Academy.” 

“What? Are you fucking serious. Three people were just beaten to death over there!” Wayna scream at him. “Why do I have to go there?”

“Because chances are you’re gonna come back IF they don’t kill you. I don’t want weakness influencing him or anyone he associated with. This way I eliminate all weak influences on Ipock and I can build him from the ground up.” Simon spoke in a dark tone. “That can’t happen if there is an outside influence. Also if you fight this I promise you a one way ticket into a Coma! Do you understand what I’m saying girl?”

Wayna look down at her hand clutching them tightly. “Yes…I understand.” Wayna said as she felt her anger boiling. “What Am I going to tell Patch?”

“Hum…Nothing. You are to see him one last time then leave. I already send someone to pick you up when you return to PATCH apartment.” Simon emphasize the last part. He wanted Wayna to know that she was nothing more the leach. “You are to leave everything you own and have behind. You are to have no contact of any kind with him till your return. Though I’m pretty sure he will not want to see you anymore. Sense your abandoning him again.”

Wayna wanted to scream. She wanted to fight Simon. She wanted to defy him. Yet she knew doing so would do her no good. Hell. Simon might just be spiteful enough to hurt Patch even more. So unclutching her fist she brought all her rage to the most powerful hateful scowl she could brand. “Fine you win.” Wayna said as her brown eyes glow with hate. “Let’s just go see him.”

That stare was actually new for Simon. Wayna only look at him with fear and nervousness. Not that he care. Still she would soon be gone. The fact the girl might have a back bone was like finding out your phone came with free Netflix. It was a nice discovery. Doesn’t change his life in anyway.

They walk back into the hospital to be stop by a doctor. “Are you both Mr. Simon and Ms. Smith?” The doctor ask looking down at his clipboard. 

“Um Yes I’m Ms. Smith.” Wayna spoke up.

“I am Simon.” Simon simple stated.

“Good. He is awake now from surgery. He still a bit weak and will need someone to look after him for the next few days.” The doctor inform them. 

“Not a moment too soon.” Simon said putting a hand on Wayna shoulder. Wayna look to the side dejectedly but said nothing.

“Alright I will take you to him.” The doctor spoke leading the way.

The doctor walk them down the hall to patch watching TV in a room. “Hey Wayna.” Patch said with a warm smile. To be honest the day he been having he could use a friend. Then in a more formal tone he greeted Simon. “Hello Simon.”

“Hey Patch.” Wayna greeted him as she walk over to his bedside. She then saw the state of his arm and gasp. Patch had more than a cast on. There were screws and rods sticking out of his arm all surgically put there to keep his bones in place. “Oh what the fuck Patch!”

“Don’t worry. His bones will be heal within a year and a half. That why he will need support.” The doctor inform her as she held his arm. “Don’t worry he doesn’t feel any pain right now. The painkillers and sedatives we gave him will last till tomorrow.”

“Ok doc.” Wayna said with concern. She then shot Simon a glare when no one was looking and Simon honestly couldn’t give a damn. She then turn her attention back to Patch. “Do you feel any pain Patch?”

“No the painkiller and medicine block it all out. Thanks for coming Wayna.” Patch said with a small smile. He then turn to the doctor. “So when can I leave doctor?”

“You can leave by tonight.” The Doctor said to him. “I also wanted to know who will be taken care of you in your recovery.” 

When the doctor ask that Simon could not help but smile in Wayna direction. “I can take care of myself. Still Wayna will be helping me.” Patch said from his hospital bed. Wayna just sat there with a blank expression of sorrow while Simon look smug. “So I will be fine.”

“That good well I will go get some paperwork done and schedule your next surgery.” The doctor said heading out the door. “Please be careful Mr. Patch.”

“I will Doc.” Patch said as he watch the doctor leave. He then turn to Wayna. “Sorry I took you away from work Wayna.”

“Oh it’s nothing really Patch. I’m glad to miss work for you.” Wayna said as Simon just watch from the door frame with icy eyes. “Especially with your arm like this.”

“I just hope the bus ride wasn’t too much for you. You don’t really know how to find your way around town.” Patch pointed out to her. “Let me guess you got lost a few times.”

“Shut up I did not.” Wayna said crossing her arms. Patch just cork a brow at her. “Ok I did but only once. My Google maps was acting up!”

“Hahahaha! Well have to call an Uber to pick us up tonight.” Patch said as he lean back on his pillow. “I hope you have nothing else to do tonight. We’re gonna be here a while.”

Wayna look at Simon from the corner of her eye. He was giving her a smug ice-cold smirk. Wayna look at patch and smile. “Yeah but I need to head home first and grab something. We’re gonna be here a while and you know I hate being bored.” Wayna said with a fake chuckle. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Are you serious? I don’t want to be left here alone.” Patch implored her as he grab her arm. “Can’t you just wait till later?”

“Na I don’t think I can. I promise I’ll be back.” Wayna said getting out of his grip and then turn to Simon. “Besides anyone who acts up is quickly escorted out by security.”

“Then I guess you should get going before something happens.” Simon said glaring daggers at her. “Not that you would do anything to stop it.”

Wayna walk around him and head out the door. As Wayna walk towards the exit she could feel herself becoming angry. On top of that she felt mixture of sadness, helplessness and most of all self-loathing. Yet none of her feeling were for Simon. It was all for herself. Sure Simon was the worst. Still she made no move to stop him.

So this was her fault. All the time Patch would come home with a new bruise or his feelings hurt. Yet she did nothing. Hell! There were times when Patch would get hurt in front of her and she would do nothing. Nothing but make joke on how they were both losers and mend his wounds. 

In reality she was the only loser. She use Patch for his home and his money. Now he needed her more than anything and she was going to abandon him, AGAIN! 

Wayna made it to the hospital door and it began to rain. Simon was right. She was a coward. Wayna look back into the hospital one more time before walking into the rain. “You won the bet Patch.” Wayna said with tear going down her face. She then walk off into the rain not looking back. “I always do run away.” 

Patch return home alone. He was heartbroken and felt abandon by arguably the only friend he had. Most of all angry. She had left without a Damn word! “Fine then! You were a horrible house guest anyway! You should leave! It’s what your good at!” Patch scream throwing a vase against the wall. He then slide down to his feat grabbing his face. “It look like I won the bet. I just wish it wasn’t this way.”

\--------------------------------------------

The next few days Simon came over more often. To Patch surprise he was actually decent. He took him to work, doctor visits and surgeries. Sure he was still mean and generally grumpy, but he was becoming more tolerant of Patch. On top of that he was actually there for him. They sometimes went out drinking and Patch even mange to take Simon to a gay bar.

Unknown to patch Simon was conditioning and controlling Patch life bit by bit. The man had install security cameras, put a tracking device in his phone and an even better tracking device in his car. There was nowhere Patch could go that Simon did not know of. 

Other than that they spent most of their time staking out a new drug cartel location. Which meant long period of times keeping each other ‘company’. Patch Mouth was always full in these moments.

One afternoon Patch was in the grocery store picking milk for his cereal. His arm was now in a regular cast free from the rods and screws. “Maybe I should get some snacks for the stake out.” Patch went as he head to the snack area pushing his buggy. What he didn’t notice was someone following him. “I wonder what he likes to eat.”

Patch pick up the basics Doritos and cheese puffs. When Patch turn to grab some dip off the counter he bump into a tall white man chess in baggy clothes. “Watch where ya going ya little Twank.” The man bark at him.

“Um ok…” Patch whisper and try to move past the man. The man step in his way with a sadistic smile on his face. “Um I need to go.”

“No you don’t. You won’t be going anywhere till I say so.” The man said grabbing Patch arm. He brought Patch face to face with him. “Why ya didn’t even apologize for running into me. Didn’t ya parent teach ya any matters?”

“I swear I didn’t see you there.” Patch said in a fearful tone.

“Don’t I know ya from somewhere?” The man ask with sneer. “Yeah yer that hard ass twank of a partner!”

Patch then gulp and snatch himself out of the man grasp. “Then you know I’m a police officer.” Patch said grabbing his buggy moving past him. “Grab me like that again and you’ll spend the night in prison!”

“Sure thing tight ass.” The man said with a laugh as Patch walk away embarrassed in an angry huff. 

Patch check himself out in the checkout lane and then made his way to his car. He honestly just wanted to get out of there. Even as a police officer people did not see him as a threat. Not that he wanted to be threat. He didn’t want people to fear him. He just wanted people not to walk all over him.

He then perk up a bit. He did manage to get that guy off of him. So maybe spending time with Simon has made him a bit tougher. He felt somewhat proud and drove off.

Once back at his house he check for Simon car and found that it wasn’t around. “Hu. I might actually have a quiet afternoon –“Patch was shove to the ground in his apartment. He landed face first on the ground and had bust open his lip. He should have known. There was no such thing as a peaceful day. Not for him. “OWE!” Patch roll over to see the same man from the grocery store standing above him with a lewd smile. “W…w…what do you want?”

“Ya see yer partner sort of crush a friend bones of mine. All because he snatch some lady purse.” The man said as he walk into patch house and close the door behind him. “Now my guy can’t push my product. Ya get me?”

“I don’t have anything to do with that. Simon breaks a lot of arms and legs.” Patch said trying to get up only to get kick down again by the man. “Look I’m a cop so-“

“Ya might be a cop on paper, But in real life ya just a little gay twank. Hahaha!” The man laugh putting his hand in his pocket. He then look at Patch broken arm. “Well would ya look at that. He even broken his own partner arm.”

“What…what do you want with me? I didn’t break your friend arm!” Patch scream at him in defense. “That was Simon! So get out of my house and-“

The man punch Patch square in the face. “You’re just like ya partner. All ways running ya mouth.” The man said undoing his pants buckle. “But don’t worry I’m going fill the pretty little mouth of yers real good.”

\---------------------------------

Simon was driving like a mad man. Yet he felt like no matter how fast he drove he just wasn’t close enough. He was on the other side of damn town. Damn it all! That man wasn’t just any random stranger either. He is one of the head drug dealers in the neighborhood. 

“Damn it Ipock!” Simon curse his partner. Why it did always had to be his fucking partner. If the weak little runt just been a bit more stronger then maybe people wouldn’t take advantage of him.

He would be punish for this. He allow this to happen to himself. He practically allow that punk into his house. Obviously his partner would need more training. Yet no matter how mad he claim his partner was at fault it was all just for show. For once in his life he might actually taste failure. 

Simon clutch the wheel tighter and step on the accelerator. “Just hang on.” Simon whisper with determination.

\-----------------------------

Back the house Patch was naked curled up on his bed crying. The man was having a smoke under the blanket. He ran his finger thru his blond hair with a wicked grin. “Yer were great tight ass.” The man said sitting up as showing his six pack chest. He study Patch for a moment and smile. “I don’t think yer got my name yet tight ass.”

“Please…I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” Patch cried covering his face shaking hard.

The man brought Patch into him embrace cooing him with fake sympathy and shushing. “Ssshhhuuussshhh…It’s alright. You were so good thru it all. Just relax and go to sleep.” The man spoke holding Patch in his lap. “You and I are gonna be great friends.”

Patch just curl up in the man arm and cried into his hands. “Yeah… this is gonna work out nicely.” The man said put patch down gently to the side as if he was his lover. “I’m going to get me a drink. Be a good boy and go get yourself clean up.”

The man then got up and head to the Kitchen. He walk like he own the place and open every cabinet he can find. He ransack the fridge and grab himself a beer. What he didn’t hear was the front door silently shutting. He definitely didn’t hear the unknown man silently taking off his shoes. He sure as hell didn’t her the man silently walk up on him. Until it was too late.

The man turn right into Simon chest and look up at Simon with a look of disgust. That same look of disgust turn into fear. Once he look into those dark blood thirst golden glowing eyes. Simon then punch him right in his teeth, knocking out the men two front teeth. “I do hope you have no more regrets in life.” Simon said as he look down on the bleeding man. “I hope you have done everything you wanted to do in your life because this will be your last night!”

“Yo man don’t be like that. Look he’s fine.” The man try to reason with Simon. “He had a good time and everything!”

“Hu…I never thought I would feel this.” Simon said in a cold neutral tone.

“F…f… feel what?” The man ask shaking.

“Failure!” Simon growl out making the man jump. Simon then calm himself and roll up his sleeves. The man was shaking his head in terror and scooting back from Simon. “But that ok. Because you’re gonna be my last mistake.”

“No! No! Please man! I didn’t know he was your bitch!” The man pleads fell on deaf ears. 

“WHACK! SMACK PUNCH!” 

“aAAAUUUGGHHH! pLEASE!” The man scream to the top of his lunges as Simon unleash hell upon him. Simon held nothing back. He punch him in the throat. Broke both his hands so the man could not fight back at all. Simon wanted him completely helpless thru it all and only wanted the man scream to fill the room.

“BAM! CRACK! SNAP! POP!”

“AAAUUUGGHH!” The man scream even louder as Simon broke each finger one by one. The man fingers were snap in different direction cover in blood. “IT WASN’T FUCKING ME!”

“SMACK! SNAP! SLAP!”

“pLEASE STOP! i’LL DO ANythiNG!” The man screech out in pain as Simon broke both his legs. Snapping the bone in half splitting skin as bone poke out of the white meat. He then did the same to his arms but broken them outwardly so the bone broke thru the skin in different directions. 

“CRUNCH!”

“Pl…please…please…” The man beg in weak desperation. Simon had broken half the man rib cage with is boot. Simon was about the kill the man when he saw Patch shadow. He look down at the man and Sigh. 

“How long have you been watching Ipock?” Simon ask as he stood up and turn to face him. 

“The whole thing.” Patch said in a low lifeless voice as he lay against the wall cover in his blanket. His eyes were red from crying, His body was covered in bruises with hickeys and his hair was messy. “Why did you stop? Its ok you can kill him.”

“Not with you watching Ipock. Go back inside the room. I’ll be back latter.” Simon said as he try to escort Patch back to his room. “Just wait in bed till I’m back.”

Patch jerk away from Simon and Snap his head at him. “NO! Why the hell do you care if I see? Why do you even care if I got hurt?!” Patch sneer at Simon in cold bitterness. “I want to see! I deserve to see!”

Simon then slap him across the face. Patch step back holding his cheek. “I CARE because you’re my property! I care because filth touch what MINE! I care because your hurt and I just don’t know why I care so much….” Simon said as he down cast his gaze. Patch couldn’t look at him and Simon sigh. “Look Ipock this guys is gonna die. No matter what you won’t be here to see it. Now go to your room.”

Patch look at him and then walk back to his room. Simon watch him go and waited for the door to close. In truth Simon wanted to break Ipock himself and this asshole put a giant dent in that plan. He would have to build Patch back up before he could do anything again. He then turn his attention back to the bleeding broken body man on the floor.

“Now where were we?” Simon said in a dark tone as his golden eyes glow predatorily. The man was crying as he try to worm his way to the door. “Oh yes! Your other rib cage!” Simon then put his boot on the man back to stop him from moving any further. “Don’t worry you won’t die here. No. I have a nice quiet spot pick out for us. No one will find you.”

“Please…..Whine…sob….Please!” Simon lifted up the man and drag him out the house. “NNNNNOOOOO!”

\------------------------

Patch lay in the bed with tremors tearing thru his body. All he could think about was what happen to him. He just wish it never happen! He hated how physical weak he was. He was a cop and yet it still wasn’t enough to protect himself. He then curl up even more as more tremors went thru his body.

He then heard a creak at his door and didn’t even bother to rise his head to see who it was. “Ipock…” Simon whisper covered in blood. He sigh and walk into the bathroom. He ran a hot bath with bath salt and bath bombs. Once that was done he dim the lights and light a few scented candles. He swear Ipock live like a damn women.

Simon then walk back into the room where Patch lay and carried his naked body to the bath.

Simon slowly lay him in the warm water and took a rag from the counter. He then soap it up in lavender soap and began to very gently wash patch. Patch was confuse by such gentle behavior but he didn’t have the will or energy to fight him. So he let Simon do what he wanted. “Why?” Patch ask Simon while he stare off in the distance.

Simon look at him for a moment and kept on bathing him. “Because you are mine.” Simon simple answer him. Then no one said anything else. Simon wash his hair and face. He then took Patch out of the bath and wrap up all of his bruises. He blew out all the candles and carried Patch to the Bedroom. 

He dress Patch in a nightgown and lay him on the bed. He should probably bathe himself consider he was covered in blood. On top of that he should have change the fucking blankets. He then move to leave only to be stop by patch grabbing his arm. “Stay.” Patch said looking to the floor.

“I’m covered in blood.” Simon pointed out.

“I don’t care.” Patch replay with intense blue eyes looking into golden ones.

“Ok.” Simon said as got into bed and under the blankets with patch. He held Patch in his arms and watch the man doze off into a sleep. Simon did not sleep a wink. He could not stop staring at the man in his arms. As he watch Patch sleep he makes a promise to himself. That he would never fail again. That if Ipock were to come to harm it would be by his own hands Not someone else’s. For Ipock was his and he always took care of what was his. Then a twisted smile grace his lips as he embrace Ipock. “At least till I break it….”


End file.
